


Cookie Dough and Kisses

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [4]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Julia and Michael bake cookies because Donny is coming over.





	Cookie Dough and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad about our lack of happy/fluffy content so I created some.

“Donny’s coming over tonight” Julia reminded when Michael got home.

“I know Jules” Michael took off his shoes and went to greet her properly in the kitchen “What are you making?”

Julia pushed Michael away when he tried to reach into the bowl “Cookies, but you have to wait until they’re cooked”

“Why” Michael made another attempt to grab some cookie dough and Julia pushed him away again.

“Because if you eat cookie dough, then I’m going to eat cookie dough and there won’t be any cookies for when Donny gets here” Julia reasoned.

Michael wrapped his arms around Julia’s waist and kissed the back of her neck “You’re so logical”

Julia laughed and spun around in his arms “Am I?””

“Yep” Michael kissed her on the cheek “I have the smartest girlfriend”

Julia took Michael’s hands from where they were trying to sneak around her waist and into the bowl “You’re still not getting any cookie dough”

Michael sighed dramatically and sat down at the kitchen table to watch Julia bake. She worked fast, rolling out all the cookies and putting all four pans into the oven at once. When she finished she untied her blue apron and sat down in the other chair. “Jules can we talk about something big?”

Julia was surprised by the question “Sure. What do we need to talk about?”

“I like Donny, and from what I can tell you like Donny. Do you think we should do something?” Michael asked. He had been thinking about it for weeks and something about Julia baking and Donny coming over, made the time seem right.

“And I thought I was subtle” That was a lie. Julia actually knew she wasn’t very subtle, mostly because Johnny had asked multiple times, why she was staring at Donny. “But if you’re sure, I’d be open to that”

Michael smiled and kissed Julia “I love you”

“Should we talk to him tonight?” Julia asked

“Might as well” Michael reasoned “He’s obviously in love with you”

Julia rolled her eyes “Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“No because he’s always staring at you” They continued bickering until Julia’s timer went off and someone knocked on the door. They had a silent stare off before they both raced to do their thing faster.

Michael raced to the door while Julia ran to the oven. Michael opened the door so quickly he ran into Donny, and Julia almost burnt herself on a cookie sheet. Donny looked a little confused, which was valid because Michael had fallen right into his arms “Hi?”

Julia looked out the door and laughed when she saw how red their faces were “Hi Donny!” Julia waved a little and stuck her tongue out at Michael “I win”

“Yes you do” Michael kissed her quickly “I would’ve won if I hadn’t crashed in to Donny”

“I feel like you probably would’ve crashed into the wall across from your door” Donny objected, he walked over to look at the cookies.

“Who’s side are you on?” Michael pouted

“The person with the cookies” Julia filled in

“Sorry Rubber, she makes good cookies” Donny agreed. He reached out for a cookie, but pulled his hand back when he realized how hot they were

“God, can we forget that nickname? It was high school” Michael groaned. “We all do stupid things in high school.”

“Yes, but you’re the only one who had a nickname” Donny pointed out

“Shut it Nova” Michael teased

“As thrilling as this is, if we want to start a movie we should do it now” Julia moved a couple of the cookies on to a plate and carried it to the living room.

Michael turned on the Tv while Donny sat on the corner of the couch. Julia and Michael exchanged a look, before coming to a silent agreement. Michael sat on one side of the couch and Julia pushed Donny over so she could sit on the other side, so Donny was in the middle.

Donny looked between them before shrugging a little and leaning back. His friends were weird, who knew what the were doing.

Donny didn’t think anything when Michael rested his arm behind Donny’s back, Michael was very touchy and it wasn’t unusual for him touch Donny. It always drove Donny a little crazy, because of his crush, but it was also the best part about hanging out with Michael. About a half hour later Julia reached out and took Donny’s hand. Donny froze and looked at Julia, but she was already back to looking at the Tv. Donny relaxed a little and went back to watching the movie.

It wasn’t until Julia leaned her head against his shoulder that he said something “Okay, what’s going on?” He stood up abruptly

“What?” Michael asked

“Are you mad at each other or something?” Donny asked, it didn’t seem that far fetched considering how they were acting

“Of course not” Julia took Michael hand as proof “We just like you”

“I would hope so, considering we’ve been friends for eight years” Donny agreed. a little part of his brain said: Maybe they like like you. But he ignored it.

“No like romantically, dumbass” Michael explained

Well that answered that question. Donny looked at Julia, but she didn’t object “What?!”

“We like you” Michael repeated “And we want to date you"

“But you’re dating each other" Donny pointed out. It sounded like a dream come true, but it still didn’t make sense “You’re like in love and shit"

Julia rolled her eyes “So we can’t like you?”

“I mean, I guess you can, but why would you?” Donny asked. They were perfect together, why would they want him to come ruin it.

“This isn’t working” Michael muttered. He stood up and pulled Donny closer before kissing him.

Donny froze and he started blushing. Michael pulled away, but stayed close enough to feel Donny’s breath on his face “Does that answer your questions?” Julia asked. She walked over so they were all standing in a little circle.

“Yes” Donny glanced at Julia “Does that mean…” Donny trailed off and glanced at Julia’s lips questionly

Julia wrapped her arms around Donny’s neck and kissed him softly “Yep"

Michael pushed them lightly so they were back to sitting on the couch, except now Donny was leaning against Michael’s chest and Julia was sitting in Donny’s lap. “I think this means tomorrow is date night”

“Perfect" Julia yawned and rested her head on Donny’s chest.

They all fell asleep the happiest they had been in months. (Until they woke up and learned that 3 people don’t really fit on the couch)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about bandstand at my tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
